This invention relates to polyurethane (urea) foams and a process for their production.
Certain amines have been used as crosslinking agents in the production of polyisocyanate-based polyurethane (urea) foams. These amines are generally polyalkylene polyamines of relatively high functionality, such as diethylene triamine, triethylene tetramine, tetraethylene pentamine, pentaethylene hexamine and mixtures thereof. Amines of this type are described in detail in DE-B 2,103,730 These polyalkylene polyamines have raised the standards of polyurethane foams Nevertheless, polyurethane (urea) foams produced on an industrial scale could still be improved with respect to mechanical properties such a compression hardness, elongation at break, tensile strength and compression set.
Physiological concerns during the production of such foams could also be further reduced The production of polyurethane (urea) foam moldings using the above-described polyalkylene polyamines (generally distillation cuts of these oligomeric products) is accmpanied by the emission of objectionable odors